1. Field
The following description relates to general, commercial, and industrial illumination, and more particularly, to a luminaire utilized for illuminating general, commercial, and industrial various objects from an affixed location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luminaires are implemented in a variety of general purpose, industrial, and commercial illumination environments, such as the illumination of billboards, parking walls, warehouse walls, retail space walls, outdoor signs and the like. Luminaires of this nature must operate in harsh environments and be effectively impervious to the elements including rain, wind, snow, and ambient temperatures.
Existing industry luminaires developed for illumination of outdoor signs and the like have with varying effectiveness addressed the requirement of producing an illumination level of an intensity sufficient to allow the outdoor sign to be viewed with comprehension from varying distances. Existing industry luminaires products include a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are individually pointed at the outdoor sign at various angles to illuminate the surface. For example, the plurality of LEDs may be individually pointed towards the outdoor sign at a forty-five degree angle or may be pointed at an upward ninety degree angle in order to illuminate the outdoor sign, or even pointed across the outdoor sign from either side of the outdoor sign. However, with any of these configurations, the plurality of LEDs may only be able to illuminate a portion of the surface of the outdoor sign.
Moreover, existing industry luminaires products are not modular and hence repairs require removal of the entire fixture from a billboard which is expensive and time-consuming. These existing luminaires products generally emit light from a light surface facing the billboard by laying horizontal with the lenses of the luminaire directing light upward to the billboard or angling the entire luminaire towards the billboard at or approximately a forty five degree angle, However, these types of luminaire arrangements are not the most efficient in providing ample light to read the entirety of the billboard and are commonly susceptible to interference from environmental surroundings such as leaves and snow.
As such, a configuration is needed to provide an efficient improvement in illuminating an entire surface of an outdoor sign during normal and harsh weather environments.